<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lucky Ones by xSophie2x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195305">The Lucky Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x'>xSophie2x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theo and Liam's Autumn Adventures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And it results in chaos, Arguing, Board Games, Fluff, M/M, Making Up, Movie Night, Thiam playing board games, argument, can you believe that, who is it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Theo get in a little argument during a board game, but luckily, they're quickly able to forget about it again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/ Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theo and Liam's Autumn Adventures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lucky Ones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Third part of Thiam's autumn! And it starts out bad, but there's fluff at the end!<br/>I hope you'll enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His character was blond, with curly hair, and he had brushy eyebrows, red-framed glasses, and a pointy chin, but no hat on his head.</p>
<p>Liam regretted taking this one already, had the sinking feeling that it would be way too easy for Theo to guess. As he looked across the board with narrowed eyes, trying to stare at Theo’s character card from the back, he found that he really couldn’t see.</p>
<p>Ever since they decided to play a game of ‘Who is it’, around three rounds ago, Theo had won three times in a row, and Liam could feel his patience grow weaker and weaker. He might’ve thought guessing what character was on the other person’s card, which one they picked out of all of the other characters by asking yes and no questions wouldn’t be so hard. But as it turned out, Liam was bad at it. And he hated losing more and more with each round.</p>
<p>“Is your character wearing a hat?” he asked, glancing over at Theo’s board with narrowed eyes. Across from him, his boyfriend shook his head with a smug smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Internally, Liam groaned. Of course there were more characters without a hat than with one. At least he could cross off the one he had on his own card. And with, that he reached out, and placed down all the characters with a hat on his board, to cross them off.</p>
<p>One of the remaining characters, must be on Theo’s card.</p>
<p>“Okay, my turn,” Theo said, rubbing his hands together eagerly and looking much too pleased with himself for Liam’s liking. Just because he had won all three previous rounds, didn’t mean he was gonna win this one too. Liam was going to take him <em>down.</em> “Is your character male?”</p>
<p>Ah. Theo’s go-to question. Liam looked up, grinning. “Yes.” And he watched as Theo put down less than half of his characters.</p>
<p>At least, since the majority of them were male, Liam had done well in that area with choosing.</p>
<p>As the game went on, questions kept being asked and character cards kept being placed down, Liam watched in annoyed desperation as more and more of his cards disappeared, making it easier for Theo to guess which character he had, while more of Theo’s cards still stood upright.</p>
<p>Liam had to think of something, <em>quick</em>, or else he was going to lose again.</p>
<p>He smacked his lips, licking them. “You know what?” he said. “I actually still want another drink. Can you get me some more cola?”</p>
<p>“Can’t you do it yourself?” Theo didn’t glance up.</p>
<p><em>Damnit. </em>That didn’t work. Liam clenched his fists, his frown deepening in thought. <em>He just wanted to take a look at Theo’s character card… </em>He had to think of something else.</p>
<p>After another round of questions, the two of them asking each other two questions again and Liam placed down all the men with hats down on his board with pain in his heart, an idea popped into his head, and his head snapped up.</p>
<p>“Theo?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>Liam bit his lip, keeping his grin from widening too much. “You already drank quite a lot, you know… Two cups of hot chocolate and cola. Don’t you have to go to the bathroom then? Sounds to me, that if I did that, I would have to…”</p>
<p>At that, Theo glanced up at last, his one eyebrow raised so high it almost hit his hairline. “You’re not at all mysterious, did somebody ever tell you that? Everyone from a hundred miles away could figure out what you’re trying to do.”</p>
<p>Liam’s eyes widened at that, appearing insulted that Theo would think <em>that</em> of him, and he gasped, placing his hand over his chest. “What, I was just…”</p>
<p>“But, as a matter of fact!” Theo interrupted him with a grin, his green eyes shining. “You do have a point, and I actually do have to go to the bathroom.” Moving around, he stood up from where he was sitting on the floor by the coffee table across from Liam, but not without flashing him a wide happy grin that had something in Liam’s stomach turning with irritation and concern for what was to come.</p>
<p>“But not without: taking this one,” he grinned, smug, pleased with himself as he picked up his character card and put it in his pocket. “I’m not about to let you look at that while I’m gone.”</p>
<p>“I would never!” Liam exclaimed, though Theo just raised his eyebrows at that, and they both slipped into a fit of laughter, Theo cackling as he left the room and stepped into the hallway.</p>
<p>Liam eyed the door with held in breath, and as soon as it closed, he leaned forward, on his stomach over the rug where Theo’s playing board stood, and he could see. Could see the cards Theo had placed down after Liam answered the questions he’d asked, and could see which card didn’t apply to one of those questions, and that would be the one on Theo’s card that he’d just taken with him.</p>
<p>The only problem was: of course his character applied to a question he’d asked, because that was the point of the game, and they all did, and…</p>
<p>“I knew it!” Theo’s voice rang loudly and sharply through the air, piercing in Liam’s ears, and he flew up, startled and taken by surprise that Theo was back so soon. He’d been so lost in his thoughts, so in his own head, that he hadn’t even heard the toilet flush and the door opening, not even with his werewolf hearing.</p>
<p>“You cheat!” Theo breathed heavily as he stepped back into the living room fully, his voice low and his brows furrowed together deeply, his chest rising and falling quickly. “You know, up until now, Liam, I still found it funny. But now you’re going too far, why can’t you ever just play a game the way you’re supposed to!?”</p>
<p>His voice rose in volume, and Liam swallowed, moving to sit back by his own playing board again. Theo seemed really angry, and he felt a wave of regret washing over him, hitting him hard.</p>
<p>“I can never trust you!” Theo raged, flames dancing fiercely and brightly in his eyes. “I shouldn’t even have to take my card to the toilet, but of course when I play with you I do, because you cheat, and…!”</p>
<p>“Me!?” Liam interrupted him, his temper that had grown shorter over the course of three games finally broken, and he wouldn’t just sit there and take Theo’s yelling anymore, the anger hitting him hard like a brick. It was one thing Theo being angry over him trying to cheat this one game, but he didn’t have to listen to Theo trying to accuse him of cheating at other times, when he himself was just as bad, and personally insult him. “What about you, you jerk, you serial cheat whenever no one’s looking as well, and…!”</p>
<p>He fell silent, chest heaving, and took in deep breaths to regain control over his breathing again, that he had lost during his shouting. Theo stayed silent, his face blank and tense, save for the little muscle under his eye, as he considered Liam’s words and took in the tense silence in the room between them.</p>
<p>“How about we just watch a movie?” he asked then, a tired sigh escaping him, and he took a tentative step towards Liam, testing the waters. “Clearly this playing board games is not meant for us.”</p>
<p>Liam shook, his whole body tense, his shoulders most of all, and he had his fists clenched as he followed his boyfriend through the room with his gaze and watched him sitting down on the couch. Finally, he let himself relax, the tension seeping from his shoulders like he never felt before, a deep sigh escaping him as a big wave of relief that this didn’t turn out in all-out fight washed over him.</p>
<p>“…That sounds like an understatement,” he managed, a tired sigh escaping him and he dragged himself onto the couch next to Theo. His head rested on the other boy’s chest for a moment, before his next words escaped him.</p>
<p>“Let’s just clean that up,” eyeing the <em>Who is it</em> board suspiciously.</p>
<p>Above him, Theo laughed quietly, nodding in agreement, and they did. Once it was all together in the box again, in the cupboard safe from their hands and their good ideas to ever play a game together again, they nestled back on the couch together again. They leaned against each other, and Liam felt himself melting into Theo’s side, the boy’s arms warm around in a way that he never wanted to get out of again.</p>
<p>Everything that could happen, and lead to Liam having to do exactly that, like the argument they just had, didn’t even seem worth it to him anymore.  </p>
<p>“You’re lucky I love you,” Theo murmured above him, pressing a soft kiss to his head, and Liam closed his eyes, everything in him warming at the words and the soft way in which Theo said them to him.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” he said as he opened his eyes again, looking up and signaling to Theo just how much he meant them. Just how strongly he felt it, with everything in him, and like he’d never really felt before. He was sorry, for their board game night and for making it so hard to play games with him, and for the way it turned out.</p>
<p>Theo nodded, his eyes sparkling with the same love and wonder they always did at those three words, as if he still couldn’t believe how lucky he really got, and he smiled softly, brushing Liam’s hair out of his eyes, his fingers warm against Liam’s skin. It was a sign that he understood what Liam wordlessly said, and Liam’s shoulders dropped with relief.</p>
<p>“So what movie are we watching?” he asked, leaning further against Theo’s side.</p>
<p>“Well…” Theo started with a conspiratorial smile, one that had Liam wonder what he was planning, and curiosity got the best of him. With a grin, his eyebrows raised, he looked up. “I liked <em>The Nightmare Before Christmas</em>, since you made me watch it.”</p>
<p>“T, we watched that when we got here,” Liam sighed, his voice coming out fond nonetheless.</p>
<p>“I know,” Theo grinned. “I vote <em>Ghostbusters</em>.”</p>
<p>Liam chuckled, nodding and leaning over the table to grab the remote. “<em>Ghostbusters</em> it is,” he said in confirmation. He was kinda looking forward to that one as well.</p>
<p>With that, they put the movie on, and Liam nestled back into Theo’s arms. The blanket Theo had wrapped himself in on their first night hung loosely around their shoulders, keeping them warm, and Theo smiled, something warm and content burning in his chest at being here with Liam, and having the other boy in his arms. With that, he wrapped an arm around Liam’s shoulders, tugging him closer determinedly and he couldn’t stop his smile from growing wider, and like that, leaned close against each other, they focused on the movie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it! :)<br/>Let me know what you think, comments make my day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>